Magi - The Magic Map
by Netheria Projects
Summary: Prologue: Before times, Magi came to guide the people of the earth. They helped kingdoms grow by choosing "King" candidates to lead their nation. Four Magi's, Yuni, Nyco, Aladius, and Titus are the only known magi that are around. However, times are changing, dungeons have been appearing around the world and thus throwing the world into chaos. Story Status: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Ziala**

"Father what's wrong?" I find my father sitting at the table looking at a letter. He glances up at me and contains his casual normal smile, "It's nothing of importance Ziala, you should go and play with the other kids." I nod and andI look back at my father a bit hurt but I leave the house. I skip along the roads when I hear my name getting called, "Big Sister Ziala you're here!" I look over and I smile, "Kiki, Narua, and Loe how are you three doing? Where is Zazu?" They frown and look away. "What happened?" They continue looking away and I start frowning. They glance up at me and look a bit scared, "They have come to draft him to fight in the dungeon." I turn cold and I look around, "Where?" They point towards the plaza and I race off.

I slide from each rooftop until slide onto the ground in the plaza. I find Zazu holding himself to the ground and soldiers pointing spears at him. I grab a soldier by his collar and I throw him against the wall. "What the!" I grab his spear and I turn it back at him. "Who the hell is she?" Another soldier comes up to me and tries to grab me but I kick him in the stomach. He lands on the ground squirming in pain. "Leave now and don't mess with our village again!" The soldier scram and I throw the spear into the ground. I hold my hand out to Zazu and I return to a natural smile, "It's okay they're gone now Zazu." The young boy gets up and starts crying as I hug him.

His mother thanks me and takes Zazu back. I slowly turn around until I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Ah miss…." I turn back around to see a young girl looking at me and I smile, "Yes?" She twiddles with her thumbs trying to find the right question, "Can you help me and my mother? These bandits have been harassing us recently and it's getting worse every day." I ponder for a minute and I smile, "Sure, I'll do what I can to help." The girl starts smiling brightly and I laugh, "Let's get going then." She nods and walks me over to their caravan. I pick the spear back up and I follow the young girl.

When we reach the caravan, the girl rushes me to an older woman. "Who is this Zua?" The little girl jumps up and down, "She agreed to help us with the bandits." The woman looks me up and down and frowns, "Zua, we can deal with the bandits ourselves." I glance at the older woman and I smile. Suddenly a creepy voice rings, "Well what do we have here It's more travelers alone" I glance over to find these ruffian guys walking closer. I hold the spear up and I point it at them "Leave these ladies alone you ruffians." They glare at me and pull two swords and They strike me. "Quite the attitude, you have there." I kick one of the guys in the stomach and he falls to the ground. I switch the spear for the sword and I hit the sword out o the other man's hand. I hold it against his neck and I frown. "If I ever catch you trying to harm travelers once more I will make sure that you never walk again." They nod and they rush away.

The young girl smiles at me and holds her mother's hand. "Thank you umm…" I smile and I hold out my hand. The older woman smiles and takes my hand and shakes it, "The name is Ziala." She smiles and goes to her caravan and opens up a container and stumbles back, "What the!" I slowly walk over and help the lady up. "There's someone in the container. I don't know how she got there." I walk over to the container and I see a young girl in it. She moved and blinked a few times at me and shrieked, "Please don't open without permission!" She closed the barrel then I walked over to it and opened it up, "Excuse me? Why are you in there?" She looked up, "Don't you see? It's dark narrow and so comfortable!" I frown and I pull her out. "Come on you have some explaining to do." I look over at the two ladies and I smile, "I'm sorry for the trouble this one has caused you." They nod and I drag her away.

We stop halfway back to my home and I turn around to face the strange girl, "Who are you?" She looks at me and smiles, "Why I am Yuni, a traveler." I sigh loudly, "You are seriously strange." She taps her staff and the wind picks up, "How so?" I sigh and I give up, "Do I even need to explain. Anyways I need to stop by my house real quick." She nods and I turn around to walk again.

When we reach my house the door as open and the lights were out. I rush in and I find soldiers hounding my father. "Let him go!" They turn around and they notice me, "Young lady I'd advise you to leave and let us do our business." I kick them in the back of their legs and I feel cold. "What did my father do?" The soldiers get up and about tackle me. "Your father and another brat here haven't accepted the summons to battle in the dungeons." I slap them each and I glare at them, "I will take the place of the both of them. Now leave." They looked reluctantly and Yuni taps her staff and they flew out the door, she waved, "Bye bye!" I stared at her and grabbed her by the arms and shook her, "What are you?!" She smiles and I growled, "Why I'm just a human. Why?" She says and I scream, "To hell that you are a human. No human can fling people out of a building!" She shrugs, "Fine I'm a Wizard!" She twirled and smiles. I roll my eyes, "Yeah sure, wizards don't exist."

I rush over to my father and I help him up. "Ziala you don't have to do this." A tear rolls down my cheek and he pushes it away. "Of course I do. I have to protect my family and the children here from getting taken." Yuni looks out the door and saunter out, "I'm going to go explore." She leaves and my dad looks at me, "Who is she?" I look over at my father and I smile, "It's a friend." He looks up at me and sits down on the couch and rests. I pick up the house debris and I go to my room and I go to bed.

The next morning I wake up bright and early. My father was sitting on the couch and he was holding something. He hands it to me and I stare at it confused. "What is this?" He looks at me and sadly smiles, "It's my precious sword. I'm giving it to you. Use it carefully. It's a katana. A foreign weapon I know, not commonly used but it'll probably work for you." I nod and I wave goodbye with a smile.

I exit my house to find Yuni leaning against the wall. "You're really going aren't you?" I nod and I smile, "I need to be there to protect my family. When one's in trouble I'll be there to help." Yuni sighs, "I can't stop you, but perhaps I can give you some guidance." She taps her staff and smiles. She walks to the cliff and I frown, "Who the heck are you Yuni?" She looks back at me and grins, "I told you. I'm not human nor am I like you." I run toward her and she disappears. Her voice lingers in the air, "Like I told you, I'm a just a traveler." I stand there for a few minutes just staring, "Weird person, she is." I finally set off to reach the dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Yuni**

"Yuni!" My Queen candidate called. I stood up and smiled. In my previous life Sinbad was drawn to the same dungeon. Now I guide another to the dungeon he took. "Know this, once you enter this dungeon you can not go back." I said in warning. "Aren't you coming with me?" Ziala said. "I'll guide and help you, but I can bony inner fear with the dungeon." I replied. She nods and we both walk up the stairs and entered.

Like usual the dungeon separates people up and I was planted next to the lightning dragon. Wait, _Lightning dragon?_ "IEEE!" I screamed and it turned, _toward me!_ "Get back!" I swung my staff and I blasted a ball of light at it. The attack hits the dragon's head with an explosion. The dragon roared and prepared to fire. " _Ramz!"_ I canceled and the lightning blast and I slid a few feet back. The king dragon stomped and I yelled, "It's me, Yuni!" It bowed its massive head and I tapped my staff. I teleported to the door and sat down on the steps.

A few hours later Ziala appeared. The king dragon glared at her and I smiled, "Hello Ziala, sorry that I couldn't help you." She looked angry, "This dungeon is trying to kill me!" I nodded, "All dungeons try to keep out people from gaining the power-" I get cut off as Ziala says, "You mean there are more?" I nodded, "Of course!" I stood up and tapped my staff and the king dragon roars and runs at her. Ziala yells, " _Yuni!_ If we get out of this you better tell me who you really are!" I swing my staff and the king dragon fires a lighting blast. "I promise I will." I waved at her and I landed on the dragon's head and flew to the top of the door and sat. _My dear Ziala I know you will do well, keep fighting and I know you will succeed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Zalia is the reincarnation of Sinbad. Yuni is the reincarnation of Yunan**

 **Chapter 3 - Ziala**

"Ugh Yuni, I am so gonna kill you if I make it out of this alive." Yuni giggles, "I will be looking forward to see this." I run at the dragon and I climb onto its back and I race up its back with my blade slicing its back. When I reach the top of its head, I smile and I stab its eye, "This is going to sting a bit, but don't worry it'll be over in a minute." It grabs me and throws me onto the ground. I cough painfully as I slowly try and get up. "So you're the cheeky brat who took two people's place." I turn around and I find a young man in armor. I assumed based on his smug look that he was a general. "And you are?" The first soldier said, "I am General Sadhon McAlexanderian the fourteenth of the Reim Empire and this is Gilbert." Yuni spoke up, "That is too damn long!" He points at her, "And you! How dare you leave your post at the Great Rift Valley!" I sigh and I place my palm against my face, "And why are you still here? Also seriously you have a stupidly long name. Now if you don't mind I have to kill this dragon, if you want to help be my guest." I charge again with my sword leaving them behind. I slice open his stomach and I go and stab his disappears into nothing and all that was left were two orbs. "Thanks for the no help, but I guess it doesn't matter. Help me figure out what to do with these two orbs." Yuni disappears too and I sigh. I pick up one of the orbs and I spot a large door a bit away. The general picks up the other orb and we walk over to the door. I see two spaces in the door and I look back at the orb and I lift it up and I place it in the slot on the door. The general with the long name placed the other one in the identical slot. The room shakes and we step back. The door slowly opens and a bright light shines. I walk in and bright light shines everywhere.

The light dims and I spot Yuni sitting on a pedestal. "Welcome to the throne room!" She waves her staff and the items turn gold and a djinn bottle floats down to her and she taps it. A blast of lighting appeared and a Djinn appeared, " _Who dares disturb my sleep?!"_ Yuni waves and the Djinn smiles, "Oh hey Yuni." I growl, "How Come these people know who you are but not me?" They all shrugs and I frown. " _Now who is your king candidate?"_ Yuni shrugs and I bristle, "She picked me." Yuni taps her staff and I flew forward with the rest. " _To gain the power you seek you must duel for me. Winner will get my seal and an abundance of treasure."_ The Djinn said and I look over at Yuni confused, "What is it talking about?" Yuni smiles, "Battle and who ever is still standing will receive the Djinn's power. This here is Baal, the Djinn of Lightning." I stare confused but I nod. "Mmkay, then what do I need to do then?" Yuni replies, "Fight them! Beat the up!" I continue playing dumb, "Fight who exactly?" She points to the soldiers, "Them." She waves her staff and planted the long named one in front of me. "This treasure belongs to Reim Empire." The Reim empire general unsheathed his sword, "Prepare yourself!" He lunges and I dodged I whacked him on the back and he stumbled. "Gotta try harder!" I said and he lunges again and I sent him flying, "Try again." After a 30 minutes he surrendered on the ground and knocks out, "Now what Yuni?" She looks at Baal and he nods, " _Very good."_ He leans down and extended his hand, " _The power you desired now lies within your metal vessel!"_ A white light flashes and soon we were outside and there on the ground is a high crater like hole and I ground, "Wha?" I looked around and Yuni was gone. "Surrender the Metal Vessel and the treasure!" Someone above shouted. "Never!" I yelled and someone tapped my shoulder, "I'm surprised you aren't using your new found power." She touched my katana and it shone. Baal appears above me, " _You are a little early calling out to me my Master."_ He looks down at them and grins and shone with lighting. "Come call out to the voice inside you." Yuni instructs me. "Come forth the power of wrath and anger, I call upon thee, use my magoi and harness the power of lightning. BAAL!" I shouted and Baal laughs and blasted the soldiers. "Holy cow." I yelled and smiled. "This is a gift from me to you!" Yuni waved her staff and I floated into the air and went sailing, "YUUNI! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Yuni**

I was sitting on the edge of the the cliff and I sighed, "What are we going to do Baal?" The Djinn looked at me and smiled, "You raised my dungeon Yuni." I nodded, "True." I swung my legs and looked at the house, "Why was I called to this place in the first place?" I muttered and Baal sat down. "Ugo wanted you to go so there had to be a reason why." He said and I looked at my staff, "Being resurrected 10 times is exhausting Baal." I cried and someone sat down next to me and she looked at me, "Yuni! You need to tell-" Ziala stopped and looked at me, "You're crying. Why?" I wiped my tears, "Nothing…" Ziala stood up and hugged me tightly, "Yuni, no matter who you are, if you need someone to lean on count on me." She smiles brightly and I sniffed, "Oh Ziala, you are just like him." She froze, "Who?" I let go and brightened up, "King Sinbad." I nod and Baal also nodded, "Just like him." He said and I stood up and levitated, "I'll tell you, Ziala have you ever heard of Magi?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Ziala**

I stare at them both confused, "No I haven't. Plus who is King Sinbad?" She opens her arms and energy light birds flew out an surrounded her, "I'm a Magi! Magi are magicians that are loved by Solomon's Rukh. Described as Magicians that shape the world, Magi have the power to summon Dungeons, and lead people, like a King Vessel to conquer them." She float down and sat. Baal looks at her, "In the current world, Magi is a term used to describe a magician with the essence of one of the original three, who must choose a King and help to build an empire." My head hurts a bit and I slowly sit down. I hold my hand against my forehead as the pain increases. Yuni steps next to me and smiles, "You wanted to know didn't you?" I look up at Yuni in a bit of pain, "What are you talking about. My head feels like it's going to split in two." She grins, "I don't' try!" I look at her and an image pops into my head, "Yunan?" She blinks, "Wait how do you know my other self?" She tips her head to the side and taps the staff and she turned into her other form. I blink a few times before looking back at her, "I don't really know, the name just popped up in my head. The pain is excruciating though, trying to think of the name again." She smiles and taps my head with her staff and, her voice was dropped a bit and different, "Well it looks like Ugo sent back my former King Candidate. What a surprise!" She turns back into her regular form and she looks at Baal and he nods, "Baal also agrees Ziala." She says to me and a bird lands on her shoulder. The pain slowly goes away after I stop thinking of the person Yuni keeps talking about and I get up. "So what now?" Yuni looks at me and shrugs, "I dunno. What are _you_ going to do?" She looks at me and smiles, "I know what I am going to do." She disappeared and I blinked at Baal and he shrugs and disappears too, "Oh come on!" I screamed, "Yuni! Come back!"

I walked around the village and my dad smiles while he was preparing dinner, "Come on in dear I made us rat soup!" I freeze and gag, "Dad, you are such a horrible cook!" He grins and shoved a spoonful into my mouth and I coughed, "Yuck!" I stopped and then blinked, "Wait… this isn't rat soup! It's creamy potato! You liar!" I slapped my dad and he laughs, "I knew you would be hungry so I made your favorite soup!" He spoons me a few scoops into my bowl and smiles. We sat down and he sighed, "After your brother passed away I been thinking about some things that I would like to do with you." He shifted his head onto his hand and looked at me with his blue eyes and smiled. I looked at him and said, "Well… if hope we can do it sometime but dad, I hate to tell you this but Yuni wants me to travel with her and I dunno what to do." He nods, "Yeah… I had a feeling you would say that." I sighed and he smiles, "Do what your heart tells you and go with it, I will support you no matter what. However please do come and visit me."

We finish our supper and a gust of wind from nowhere blows through our home and Yuni appears with magoi around her, "Hello! Sorry that I left without telling you… sort of… but I had things to do and people to see!" She grins and I stared at her like: are you kidding me? Yuni walked over lightly and looks at my dad and smiles, "Hi I am Yuni! I didn't properly introduce myself but I am your daughter's guidance giver! I'll take good care of her and oh! I love your house! It's so dark, narrow, and so cozy!" I stared at her again, _she is weird!_ I grabbed Yuni by the arm and she waves goodbye to my dad and I shut the door, "Yuni, we need to work on your social skills." Yuni looked at me with her silver-blue eyes and said, "I may have not said this but I have been reincarnated like ten times by now. I am old!" She skips off and I run after her.


End file.
